Alex II Amour Fou
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Fortsetzung zur Story "Alex"


Alex II – Amour Fou

Kapitel 1 Ce Soir 

Freitag  
21.14 Uhr

Jack fuhr, auf der Suche nach einem Parkplatz, nun schon zum dritten Mal um den Block. Diesmal schien er endlich Glück zu haben. Der Fahrer eines alten Ford Scorpio wuchtete seinen Wagen aus einer verhältnismäßig kleinen Parklücke. Sofort nahm Jack die Lücke in Beschlag und war erstaunt, dass er Carters Wagen tatsächlich drei Autos weiter vorfand. Sie waren zwar nahezu gleichzeitig von der Basis aus gestartet, aber irgendwie hatte Jack den kleinen weißen Wagen wohl aus den Augen verloren. Und Sam schien mehr Glück bei der Parkplatzsuche gehabt zu haben als er mit seinem massigen Truck. O'Neill atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch und war sich der Kuriosität dieser Situation mit einem Mal sehr bewusst. Die Neonreklame des Lokals, in dem sie sich treffen wollten, bestand aus zwei Worten und blinkte in einem unangenehmen Rot vom Dach des niedrigen Hauses am Stadtrand.  
'Für diesen Namen ein sehr gut besuchtes Pub', dachte Jack sich wieder einmal. Er öffnete die nostalgisch anmutende Tür und trat mitten in das Nachtleben des 'Ce Soir'.  
Um an die Bar zu kommen, musste er zuerst an den Toiletten, der Garderobe und am Stammtisch vorbei, wo ihm einige nicht mehr ganz nüchterne Kerle zuprosteten. Endlich entdeckte er Carter, die breitbeinig auf einem Barhocker saß und gelangweilt den Kopf auf ihre Hände stützte. Sie gab ein seltsam verlorenes Bild ab und Jack trat auf sie zu. "Hi!", warf er ihr an den Kopf. Sie zuckte erschreckt zusammen, lächelte dann aber erleichtert. "Hi Sir, ich dachte schon, Sie kommen gar nicht mehr.", sagte sie mit einem tadelnden Unterton in der Stimme. Schweigend wies sie auf den Tisch mit den angetrunkenen Männern, die keinen Hehl daraus machten, dass sie Sam hier noch nicht oft gesehen hatten, sie hier aber sehr begrüßten. Jack seufzte und warf den Kerlen einen warnenden Blick zu. "Sie haben mich mit ihrem Flitzer ganz schön abgehängt...", murmelte er abwesend. Sam sah ihn grinsend an.  
"Okay...ich hab' keinen Parkplatz gefunden.", gab er schließlich zu. Carters Grinsen verbreiterte sich.

"Wollen wir?", meinte Jack kurz darauf und wies mit dem Kopf auf den Barkeeper. "Au ja, ich bin schon fast am Verdursten.", erwiderte Sam eifrig und winkte den Ober herbei. Keineswegs überrascht von ihrer Initiative verfolgte O'Neill, wie seine Begleiterin zwei Bier bestellte.

Berieselt von den Hintergrundgeräuschen verfielen die beiden in ein unangenehmes Schweigen. Während Jack die schrumpfende Schaumkrone seines Bieres sehr interessant fand, warf Sam dem Billardtisch sehnsüchtige Blicke zu. "Lust auf Pool?", fragte sie schließlich. Jacks Kopf schnellte überrascht nach oben. Sam nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Sie sind unschlagbar, Carter.", sagte er und grinste. Sam wiegte den Kopf. "Seien Sie kein Hasenfuß, Sir!", meinte sie und ergriff sein Handgelenk, um ihn vom Hocker zu zerren. Widerwillig folgte Jack seinem 2IC und war überrascht, wie intensiv die bloße Berührung ihrer Hände auf ihn wirkte. Immer noch lächelnd drückte sie ihm einen Queue in die Hand und deutete auf die bereits im Dreieck geordneten Kugeln. Jack seufzte und trat letztendlich doch freiwillig an den Tisch heran.

"Der Verlierer bezahlt die nächste Runde.", kündigte Sam an und zeigte auf ihr leeres Bierglas, welches sie auf den Rand des Billardtisches gestellt hatte. Jack runzelte die Stirn. "Sie wollen mich wohl ausnehmen...", murmelte er gespielt missmutig. "So voller Selbstzweifel heute?", witzelte sie. Er schielte sie böse an, konzentrierte sich dann aber auf die weiße Kugel, die Sam für ihn auf dem Tisch platziert hatte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ den Queue zwischen seinen Fingern mehrmals hin- und hergleiten, bevor er den Schuss schließlich ausführte. Besser als erwartet verteilten sich die Kugeln auf dem Tisch.

Sam nahm ein Stückchen Kreide und spitzte ihren Stock, bevor sie versuchte, die beste Position zu finden. Einige Male wechselte sie die Seiten. "Sie wissen, dass das nur ein Spiel ist, nicht wahr, Major?", zog O'Neill sie auf. Sam sah ihn grinsend an. "Ja Sir...durchaus...", gab sie konzentriert zurück. Jack blieben seine Worte im Hals stecken, als er beobachtete, wie Sam sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihren Fingern, die den Queue auf eine talentierte Art und Weise balancierten, die auf ihn fast erotisch wirkte. Vielleicht war dieser Abend ein einziger großer Fehler...

Fünfzehn Minuten später waren alle Kugeln bis auf die schwarze versenkt. Nur drei davon gingen auf Jacks Konto. Er hatte also schon verloren - und Sam war an der Reihe. Die weiße Kugel lag an der Kippe zu einem Loch, während sich die schwarze am anderen Ende des Tisches in der Mitte befand. Carter bewegte sich grazil an ihm vorbei und ließ dabei die Kugeln nicht aus den Augen. Konzentriert versuchte sie, die Bahn der weißen im Voraus zu berechnen. Jack sah ebenso fasziniert zu, aber sein Blick fokussierte sich auf Sams Hintern, der verführerisch leicht hin- und herwippte. Er befand sich wie in einer Art Trance-Zustand, nicht fähig, seinen Blick abzuwenden. Die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsamen und die Hintergrundgeräusche schwollen zu einer unverständlichen Kakophonie an. Bis Sam sich - übers ganze Gesicht strahlend - zu ihm umdrehte. Mit einem gekonnten Bandenspiel hatte sie die schwarze gefolgt von der weißen Kugel eingelocht. Jack schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und gewann seine  
Fassung nur langsam wieder.  
"Das nenne ich einen haushohen Sieg.", meinte er und fuhr sich nervös durch sein Haar. Plötzlich verspürte er einen unbändige Drang, an die frische Luft zu gehen zu müssen...  
"Sir?", riss ihn Carters Stimme aus den Gedanken. Wie er dieses Wort doch hasste!  
"Sir, alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.  
"Ja...ja. Ich dachte nur eben darüber nach...ach vergessen Sie's.", erwiderte er und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
"Okay, dann warte ich jetzt auf mein Bier!", verlangte sie dreist. Ihre Augen blitzten triumphierend.

Jack ging mit bedächtigen Schritten an die Bar und bestellte zwei Bier. Schließlich aber ließ er die beiden Gläser auf der Theke stehen und flüchtete nach draußen...  
Die feuchtkühle Nacht klärte seine Gedanken und er atmete sie gierig ein. Wie weit war er nun schon gesunken, dass er nicht einmal einen freundschaftlichen Abend mit seiner Kollegin verbringen konnte, ohne verwerfliche Gedanken zu hegen? Als er so ihren in enge Jeans verpackten Hintern bewundert hatte, war vor seinem geistigen Auge ein ziemlich verwirrendes Bild aufgetaucht. Er hatte seine eigenen Arme gesehen, die sich mit einer fast alltäglichen Sicherheit um Sams nackte Hüften geschlossen hatten. Ihr Rücken hatte schweißnass geglänzt und...  
"Colonel?", erneut ließ Sams Stimme ihn aufschrecken. Sie war ihm nach draußen gefolgt und sah ihn nun stirnrunzelnd an, wie er, mit einer Hand an die Wand gestützt, gebeugt dastand. Ihr Gesicht war in das unnatürliche rote Neonlicht getaucht. "Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte sie besorgt und kam näher. Jack richtete sich auf und räusperte sich. "Nichts. Ich hab nur eben...es...mir würde nur plötzlich schlecht. Muss wohl das Bier gewesen sein...", log er stotternd, sah aber an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie ihm das keineswegs abkaufte. "EIN Bier hat noch niemanden umgehauen. Und Sie schon gar nicht.", meinte sie. Ihre Mimik schwankte zwischen Amüsiertheit und Besorgnis. O'Neill schloss kurz die Augen, als Sam seine Schulter berührte. "Ist wirklich alles okay?...Soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren?", bot sie an. Jack stöhnte. Er hatte gerade fluchtartig das Lokal verlassen, um seine unerlaubten Visionen, die sich um sie gedreht hatten, aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Und sie bot ihm an, ihn nach  
Hause zu fahren!

"Nein. Nein. Es geht mir gut. Wirklich. Gehen wir wieder rein.", wiegelte er schnell ab. Sam nickte langsam, ließ seine Schulter aber nicht los. "Sie müssen mir immerhin noch davon erzählen, was Thor gesagt hat.", sagte sie und lächelte. Jack grinste gequält und wünschte sich inbrünstig, sie würde ihre Hände von ihm nehmen. Obwohl sich die Hitze ihrer Berührung durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung mittlerweile in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatte. Abwesend hatte Sam angefangen, ihre Hand langsam an seinem Oberarm auf- und abgleiten zu lassen. Jack zog scharf Luft ein und sah sie verwundert an. Seine Selbstkontrolle glitt ihm zunehmenden aus den Händen. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag immer noch ein Ausdruck von Besorgnis, plötzlich aber schien ihr erst bewusst zu werden, was sie gerade tat und erschrocken über sich selbst drehte sie sich abrupt um. Langsam ging sie auf den Eingang zu. Jack packte sie unsanft am Arm und drehte sie wieder zu sich herum. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

Unfähig, der Versuchung weiterhin zu widerstehen, drückte Jack seinen Körper gegen sie und presste seine Lippen rau und verlangend auf die ihren. Vollkommen überrumpelt war Sam im ersten Moment zu perplex, um reagieren zu können. Dann aber befreite sie sich aus seiner Umklammerung und drückte mit beiden Händen gegen seinen Oberkörper, um von ihm loszukommen. Empört tat sie ein paar Schritte zurück und sah ihn entsetzt an.

Jack traf die Gewissheit seines unverantwortbaren Verhaltens wie ein Keulenschlag. Er senkte beschämt den Kopf. Er hörte Sams unregelmäßigen Atem und sein eigenes Herz, das mit schnellen, lauten Schlägen gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte. Eine Weile starrte auch er sie nur an. "Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Jack schließlich nur so laut, dass Sam es gerade noch verstehen konnte und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Das...Sir...ich...", stotterte sie zur Antwort, verstummte dann aber und schüttelte konfus den Kopf. Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand im Pub. Jack presste sich die Handballen auf die Augen und verzog den Mund zu einem tonlosen Schrei. Was hatte er nur getan?  
Er stützte sich wieder an die Mauer, um zu verhindern, dass seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben. Wenige Sekunden später sah er, wie Carter mit ihrer Jacke in der Hand wieder aus dem Lokal kam und auf ihren Wagen zusteuerte. Im gespenstischen Licht der Neonreklame sah er, wie sie ihm einen verständnislosen Blick zuwarf. Jacks Augen verfolgten den weißen Wagen die Straße entlang, bis die Dunkelheit die Rücklichter verschluckte.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er wieder in der Lage war, die Bar zu betreten, um seine Sachen zu holen. Zu seinem Bedauern stellte er fest, dass Sam auch seine Getränke bezahlt hatte. Und das, nachdem er sie eigentlich eingeladen hatte...  
"Oh Gott...", seufzte Jack, als er endlich in seinem Wagen saß. Sein Oberkörper sank auf das Lenkrad und er versuchte mit aller Gewalt, die Gedanken in seinem Hirn zu vernichten. Erfolglos schlug er seinen Kopf wieder und wieder gegen das Lenkrad. Wie sollte er je wieder fähig sein, ihr in die Augen zu sehen? Geschweige denn mit ihr zu arbeiten? Wie konnte ihm das passieren? Ihm, der es sonst so bravourös schaffte, seine Gefühle zu verstecken? Es kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, wie aufgeregt und fröhlich er am Nachmittag gewesen war, als Sam zugestimmt hatte, ihn auf einen Drink zu begleiten. Wie glücklich er gewesen war, dass sie Ja gesagt hatte. Nun wünschte er, sie hätte ihn abblitzen lassen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, seit ihrer Zusage. Ein vorhersehbarer Fehler. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er zu schwach war, so einen Abend in bloßer Kameradschaft zu verbringen. Dann hätte er wenigstens noch das GEFÜHL, ihr Freund sein zu können. Jetzt hatte er sogar das Wenige verloren, was  
zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte...  
Er fühlte sich, als würde er in ein bodenloses, schwarzes Loch fallen, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab.

Kapitel 2 Ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt 

Samstag,  
06.34 Uhr

Jack wurde durch ein Geräusch geweckt. Blinzelnd richtete er sich auf der Couch auf und versuchte zu ergründen, was ihn um den Schlaf gebracht hatte. Plötzlich durchfuhr ein pochender Schmerz seinen Schädel und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder zurück auf das Sofa fallen. Er war also gestern doch noch irgendwie nach Hause gekommen...  
Sein Blick fiel auf die zahlreichen leeren Bierflaschen, die sich auf dem Couchtisch stapelten und er hielt sich stöhnend den schmerzenden Kopf. Da war es wieder - das Geräusch, welches ihn geweckt hatte. Langsam versuchte Jack wieder, aufzustehen. Diesmal schaffte er es keuchend und erkannte, dass es sich um die Türglocke handelte. Die Türglocke? Er warf einen angestrengten Blick auf die Wohnzimmeruhr. Halb sieben Uhr morgens! Wer in Gottes Namen...Sam? Konnte das möglich sein?  
Jack hechtete zur Tür und wurde vom Schwindel fast in die Knie gezwungen. Tapfer schüttelte er den Kopf und fuhr sich über seine Bartstoppeln. Dann drehte er am Türknopf und öffnete seinem frühen Besucher. Seine Kinnlade klappte nach unten, als er sah, wer auf seinem Abstreifer stand.

Schwanzwedelnd sprang Momo an ihm hoch und versuchte, mit ihrer schlabbernden Zunge sein Gesicht zu erreichen. Jack kniff die Augen zu und öffnete sie wieder, aber das Bild, das er sah, änderte sich nicht. Alex stand, mit zerzaustem Haar, schmutzigem Gesicht und ihrem unverkennbarem Lächeln vor ihm. "Hi Jack!", rief sie und umarmte ihn, so fest sie konnte. O'Neill versuchte, seine Kopfschmerzen zu verdrängen und bückte sich, um seine beiden Besucher zu begrüßen.  
"Alex! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er erstaunt. Die Augen des kleinen Mädchens nahmen plötzlich einen traurigen Ausdruck an. "Das erkläre ich dir später. Lässt du mich zu dir ins Haus?", fragte sie keck.  
"Natürlich...", antwortete Jack langsam und hielt dem über und über mit Staub bedeckten Mädchen und ihrer Hündin die Tür auf.

"Schön warm hier drin.", stellte Alex fest und fröstelte noch von der kalten Morgenluft. Ihr Blick fiel auf die leeren Flaschen auf dem Couchtisch. 'Verdammt!', dachte Jack. Ihm fiel plötzlich wieder die Tatsache ein, dass Alex Vater ein Alkoholproblem gehabt hatte, bevor die Kleine ihre Familie verlassen hatte.  
Eigentlich müsste sie jetzt ja bei einer Pflegefamilie sein...  
"Ein paar Freunde waren gestern hier, wir...uhm...haben gefeiert!", erklärte Jack hastig. Alex sah ihn an und lächelte. Jack atmete erleichtert auf.  
Momo erschnupperte sich interessiert den Weg durch Jacks Wohnzimmer in die Küche.  
"Jack?"  
"Hm?"  
"Bitte versprich mir, dass ich bei dir bleiben darf.", bat Alex und sah ihn aus großen, dunklen Augen an.  
'Du hast dir einen denkbar schlechten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, meine Kleine', dachte Jack und lächelte gequält. "So wie du aussiehst, meine Liebe, nimmst du jetzt erst mal ein Bad. Ich werde inzwischen Frühstück machen, 'kay?", bot er an. Alex nickte gehorsam und ließ sich von ihm ins Badezimmer scheuchen.  
Eine halbe Stunde später tappte Alex in die Küche. Ihr Haar war ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt und glänzte frisch gewaschen. Jack deutete auf den Tisch. "Kakao und Marmeladebrot. Mehr hat mein Kühlschrank nicht zu bieten.", erklärte er und rührte gedankenverloren in seinem schwarzen Kaffee herum. Die Tablette, die er genommen hatte, verursachte rumpelnde Geräusche in seinem Magen, die Kopfschmerzen linderte sie aber noch nicht. Er holte eine Wurst aus dem Kühlschrank und warf sie Momo zu, die ihn die ganze Zeit schon mit Argusaugen beobachtet hatte.

"Wie hast du eigentlich hergefunden?", wollte er schließlich wissen. Alex schmatzte geräuschvoll und schluckte hart. "Hey, wofür hältst du mich? Ich war schließlich schon mal hier!", verteidigte sich Alex. Jack nickte. "Klar, aber ich dachte ,deine Pflegefamilie wohnt auch in Aurora?", entgegnete er. "Sicher. Traust du mir nicht zu, den Bus zu nehmen?", fragte sie dreist. "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie leicht es ist, gratis Bus zu fahren. Vor allem bei Nacht.", fügte Alex stolz hinzu. Jack hob die Augenbrauen. Alex setzte einen herausfordernden Blick auf. Ihre großen Augen wirkten fast flehend und ihre vollen Lippen waren leicht nach unten gezogen. "Mit diesem Dackelblick - ja, ich glaube dir.", sagte Jack schließlich überzeugt.  
Die beiden fielen in eine kameradschaftliche Stille und Jack stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass die Gesellschaft des Mädchens ihn von seinen anderen - wehmütigen - Gedanken ablenkte. Trotzdem wusste er, dass Alex hier nicht bleiben würde können. Jemand musste ihren Pflegeeltern Bescheid geben.

"Alex? Warum bist du von deinen neuen Pflegeeltern weggelaufen?", fragte Jack nach einer Weile und sah sie über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse nachdenklich an. Das Mädchen trank den letzten Rest ihres Kakaos aus und starrte trotzig zur Seite. "Sie wollten Momo in ein Tierheim bringen lassen!", empörte sie sich. Die Hündin spitzte beim Fallen ihres Namens aufmerksam die Ohren. Jack runzelte die Stirn. "Ich dachte, sie würden sich über den Hund freuen?", setzte er entgegen. "Ja. Das habe ich auch geglaubt. Aber sie hassen Momo. Dabei ist sie doch so brav. Sie bellt niemals, ist stubenrein...", erklärte Alex. Jack fuhr sich durch sein ergrautes Haar. "Das verstehe ich nicht.", murmelte er.  
"Sie haben sie sogar geschlagen!", fuhr Alex mit jetzt weinerlicher Stimme fort. "Geschlagen...warum?"  
"Weil sie im Garten ein Loch graben wollte.", sagte die Kleine. "Alex. Haben sie dir auch was getan?", hakte Jack weiter nach. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie haben mich nur angeschrieen, weil ich Momo beschützt habe. Und später, als ich eigentlich im Bett sein sollte, habe ich gehört, wie Mr. Green zu Mrs. Green gesagt hat, er würde Momo ins Tierheim geben, sobald ich in die Schule gehen muss.", antwortete sie. Jack seufzte. Und er hatte so gehofft, die neue Familie würde Alex endlich die Stabilität geben, die sie brauchte.  
"Und dann bist du einfach weggelaufen?"  
"Was sollte ich denn sonst machen?", entgegnete sie. "Bitte, bitte. Zwing mich nicht dazu, zurückzugehen. Die Greens mögen mich nicht. Und ohne Momo kann ich nicht leben.", flehte sie.  
Jack lächelte und strich ihr eine einzelne Träne von der Wange. "Schon gut. Wir werden uns schon was einfallen lassen.", versicherte er ihr.

Wenig später war Alex vor dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen. 'Kein Wunder, schließlich war sie die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen.', dachte Jack und lächelte bei dem Anblick. Er musste jemanden in die Sache einweihen. Als erstes fiel ihm Daniel ein und nach kurzem Zögern wählte er die Nummer des Archäologen. "Hallo. Hier ist Daniel Jackson. Ich bin im Moment nicht da. Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht nach dem Signalton, ich werde Sie dann zurückrufen.", kam die blecherne Ansage seines Anrufbeantworters. Fluchend knallte Jack den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel. "Toll!", knurrte er. Teal'c fiel aus. Er befand sich wahrscheinlich in der Basis und brauchte eine 'Sondergenehmigung' um den Stützpunkt verlassen zu dürfen. Oder er war mit Daniel unterwegs. Er konnte also warten, bis er den Wissenschaftler erreichte oder...  
Oder er versuchte es bei Sam. "Oh Gott...", stöhnte er. Der bloße Gedanke daran verschlimmerte seine Kopfschmerzen. Aber er konnte alleine nicht entscheiden, was nun mit Alex geschehen sollte. Und er konnte nicht einschätzen, was Hammond von der Idee halten würde, wieder eine Pflegefamilie für Alex finden zu müssen. Nicht, dass solche nämlich vom Himmel fallen würden...  
Schließlich nahm er den Hörer und wählte kurzerhand die ihm wohlbekannte Nummer.

Erst nach dem neunten Läuten meldete sich ihre verschlafen klingende Stimme. "Carter?", krächzte sie.  
"Carter.", wiederholte Jack zögernd. Schweigen am anderen Ende. Jack hatte schon Angst, sie hätte aufgelegt, als er ein leises Seufzen vernahm.  
"Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen, Sir. Wenn...", begann sie. Ihre Stimme klang trotzdem frostig. "Nein. Darum geht es nicht!", unterbrach Jack sie barsch. "Oh.", kam es genuschelt zurück. "Alex ist heute hier bei mir aufgetaucht.", sagte er.  
"Alex?", fragte Sam ungläubig. "Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, vorbei zu kommen? Ich erkläre Ihnen dann alles...", fragte er vorsichtig. "Ich bin in einer halben Stunde bei Ihnen.", versprach Carter sofort.

Kapitel 3 Überlegungen 

8.03 Uhr

"Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind.", sagte Jack steif und bat Sam herein. Sam nickte und winkte ab. Sofort spürte Jack die Kälte, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Betrübt senkte er den Kopf.  
"Im Moment schläft sie.", erklärte er und gab ihr ein Zeichen, mit in die Küche zu kommen. Momo folgte den beiden und begrüßte Sam, indem sie sie fordernd anstupste. Sam bückte sich und kraulte die Hündin liebevoll. "Haben Sie schon gefrühstückt?", fragte Jack jovial. Sam nickte. "Kann ich Ihnen sonst was anbieten?". Diesmal schüttelte sie den Kopf und ließ von dem Hund ab, um sich an den Küchentisch zu setzen. Jack ließ sich seufzend ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl fallen. "Warum ist sie hier?", fragte Sam schließlich. Jack sah Sam einen Moment lang weggetreten an. "Sie stand heute morgen um halb sieben vor meiner Haustür. Ihre Pflegefamilie kommt mit dem Hund nicht klar. Alex hat sie belauscht, als sie sagten, sie würden Momo ins Tierheim bringen. Daraufhin ist sie einfach abgehauen und irgendwie hat sie hierher gefunden...", fasste O'Neill zusammen. "Nachts, ganz alleine?", fragte sich Sam laut. Jack nickte. "Mit dem Bus.", addierte er. Sam hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen.  
"Ich wollte eigentlich Daniel anrufen, um zu fragen, was ich unternehmen soll, aber er ist nicht zu Hause...", sagte er nach kurzer Pause. "Schon gut.", unterbrach Sam ihn und lächelte knapp. Eine kalte Stille trat ein.  
Jacks Gedanken rasten. Sollte er das Thema auf den Tisch bringen? Sein unkontrolliertes, unentschuldbares Verhalten von gestern Abend, das ihm ihre Freundschaft kosten konnte, erwähnen? Sich für den wahrscheinlich gröbsten Fehler seines Lebens entschuldigen?

Seine Gedanken wurden von einem lauten Gähnen unterbrochen. Alex kam in die Küche getapst und lächelte, als sie Sam erblickte. "Hallo Sam!", rief sie fröhlich. "Hi Kleine.", gab diese zurück und drückte das Mädchen kurz an sich. "Ich kann auf deiner Couch nicht schlafen.", beschwerte sich das Mädchen. "Nein? Dann komm mal mit!". Jack lächelte triumphierend und stand auf, um sie in sein Schlafzimmer zu führen. Sam folgte den beiden.  
"Wow!", entfuhr es Alex, als Jack die Türen zum Schlafzimmer öffnete. Auch Sam hob beide Augenbrauen beim Anblick des riesigen Wasserbettes. "Da passen mindestens vier Leute rein!", rief Alex übermütig, nahm Anlauf und hüpfte auf das Bett. Glucksende Geräusche waren zu hören und Alex verlor sofort das Gleichgewicht. Einige Male wogte sie mitsamt dem ganzen Bett auf und ab, bevor das Wasser zur Ruhe kam. Das Mädchen streckte sich gemütlich in den fast unbenützten Laken aus und seufzte. "So ein Bett will ich auch einmal!", sagte sie leise. "Besser als die Couch, was?", fragte Jack.  
"Au ja!", kam es zurück.  
"Na dann, schlaf gut!", wünschte er und grinste, bevor er die Tür zumachte und sich umdrehte. Überrascht, dass Sam direkt hinter ihm gestanden hatte, zuckte er zusammen.  
Sie kehrten in die Küche zurück.

"Was sollen wir jetzt tun, ich meine, sie hat ganz klar gesagt, dass sie nicht zurück zu der Pflegefamilie will. Sie wird wieder weglaufen, wenn wir sie zwingen. Und ich will sie auch gar nicht zwingen. Ich kann sie verstehen. Die Greens haben sie schon am ersten Tag angeschrieen, nur weil der Hund ein Loch graben wollte.", eröffnete Jack entrüstet und zuckte die Achseln. Sam stieß hörbar Luft aus. "Vielleicht sollten wir es erst mal Hammond sagen.", schlug Sam vor. Jack verzog den Mund. "Ich weiß nicht. Er wird sicher nicht begeistert sein, wieder eine neue Pflegefamilie finden zu müssen. Vielleicht...vielleicht sollten wir zuerst...ich weiß auch nicht.", stotterte O'Neill.  
"Hammond wird es als Erster erfahren, wenn die Greens Alex Verschwinden melden.", gab sie zu denken. Jack sah sie nachdenklich an. "Wir müssen ihm ja nicht sagen, dass sie bei mir ist...zumindest nicht sofort.", meinte er schließlich. "Vielleicht sollte ich es noch mal bei Daniel versuchen?", seufzte er nach einer Weile. "Was ist mit Janet?", sagte Sam plötzlich. Jack nickte langsam. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht!

Kapitel 4 Frauengespräche 

11.11 Uhr

"Kann ich Alex jetzt endlich aufwecken?", fragte Cassandra ungeduldig. "Schatz, lass die Kleine doch noch ein bisschen schlafen. Du hast doch gehört, dass sie eine lange Nacht hatte!", versuchte Janet ihre Adoptivtochter zu besänftigen. Diese rollte die Augen und widmete sich wieder gelangweilt den beiden Hunden, die vergnügt durch Jacks Wohnung tollten. Jack folgte ihr mit seinem Blick. "Deine Sandy versteht sich gut mit Momo...", sagte er und lächelte. Das Mädchen nickte abwesend und beobachtete, wie ihre Hündin der anderen frech ins Hinterteil biss. Janet verfolgte zufrieden, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und sie mit den Hunden im Wohnzimmer verschwand. "Ich kann Ihnen auch nicht sagen, was die vernünftigste Lösung in diesem Fall ist. Ich finde, wir sollten Hammond unbedingt in Kenntnis setzen. Er will auch nur das Beste für Alex, daran gibt es doch keinen Zweifel.", setzte die Ärztin an. Jack seufzte.  
"Okay. Ich werde Hammond anrufen...", lenkte er schließlich ein. Sam und Janet nickten. Jack verschwand ins Wohnzimmer, sprach ein paar Worte mit Cassandra und ging dann ins Vorzimmer, wo sein Telefon stand.

"Gibt es noch etwas, was Sie mir NICHT gesagt haben?", hakte Janet nach und musterte Sam fragend. Ihr war die Spannung zwischen ihr und Jack nicht entgangen, sich konnte sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen. "Was? Wieso?", erwiderte Carter überrascht. "Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, Sie haben mir etwas verschwiegen.", erklärte Frasier. Sam hob die Augenbrauen. "Wie kommen Sie darauf?", wollte sie wissen. "Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie ist die Stimmung etwas angespannt und ich habe stark den Eindruck, Jack hat gestern einen über den Durst getrunken...", äußerte Janet ihre Bedenken. "Ja.", war Sams knappe Antwort.  
"Ja? Einfach ja?", wiederholte die Ärztin mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sam zuckte die Schultern. "Ja, die Stimmung ist angespannt. Und ja, ich denke auch, Jack war gestern betrunken.", erwiderte Sam nachdrücklich. Janet nickte langsam. "Aber Sie können sich auch nicht erklären wieso, oder...?", fragte sie. Carter wiederholte ihr Achselzucken. "Oder?"  
"Ich wüsste, wieso ICH mich gestern betrinken hätte können, um es mal so auszudrücken. Und das hängt...mit ihm zusammen, um ehrlich zu sein. Also könnte das wohl auch ein Grund für ihn sein, um sich...", brabbelte Sam los. "Also wissen Sie etwas, was ich nicht weiß?", unterbrach Janet sie ungeduldig und musterte sie amüsiert. Sam atmete hörbar aus. "Er hat mich gestern geküsst...", murmelte sie schließlich.  
"Was? Wer? Der Colonel?", überschlugen sich Janets Worte vor Überraschung. In diesem Moment betrat Jack die Küche. Er war gerade dabei, sich die Jacke anzuziehen. Sam und Janet sahen ihn fragend an. "In Hammonds Büro meldet sich niemand. Ich werde in die Basis fahren und es ihm persönlich sagen.", er seufzte tief, "Ist vielleicht sogar besser so.", addierte er. Die beiden Frauen nickten. "Bin in einer Stunde wieder hier. Sollte Alex aufwachen...Sie wissen ja, was ihr Spaß macht.", sagte er und holte seine Autoschlüssel vom Schlüsselbrett. Er nickte den beiden noch einmal kurz zu und verließ dann ohne ein weiteres Wort das Haus.

Sofort stützte Janet beide Ellbogen auf den Tisch und sah Sam fordernd an. "Natürlich der Colonel. Wer denn sonst.", knurrte Sam. "Warum...ich verstehe nicht ganz...", stotterte die Ärztin und versicherte sich mit einem schnellen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, dass Cassandra nicht lauschte. Das Mädchen hatte nämlich neuerdings ziemlich großes Interesse an 'Erwachsenendingen' angekündigt.  
"Nach der ganzen Aufregung um den Absturz des Asgard-Raumschiffs, Thors...'Wiederauferstehung' und nicht zuletzt Alex hat er es wohl für eine gute Idee gehalten, mich auf ein Bier einzuladen.", begann Carter und schloss kurz die Augen, als sie sich die Ereignisse von letzter Nacht wieder ins Gedächtnis rief. "Und Sie haben angenommen...", half Janet ihrer Freundin auf die Sprünge.  
"Ja. Ich habe mich sogar auf den Abend gefreut.", seufzte Sam.  
"Und?", hakte Frasier nach. "Und...irgendwann hat er überstürzt das Lokal verlassen. Ich dachte, ihm wäre schlecht oder sonst was und bin ihm nachgegangen.", erzählte Sam missmutig. "Aber ihm war gar nicht schlecht...", schlussfolgerte ihr Gegenüber. Sam nickte. "Ich war wirklich besorgt und habe damit vielleicht etwas...angedeutet, dass er falsch interpretiert hat.", grübelte sie.  
"Und weiter?", hakte Janet neugierig nach. "Und dann...hat er gemeint, wir sollten wieder zurück an die Bar gehen. Also habe ich mich umgedreht und wollte wieder rein. Aber plötzlich hat er mich gepackt, an sich gezogen und...geküsst.", sagte sie und senkte beschämt den Kopf. Eine Weile trat Schweigen ein.

"Aber ist es wirklich so schlimm, von Jack geküsst zu werden?", fragte Janet plötzlich. Sam sah überrascht auf. Die Augen ihres Gegenübers blitzen schalkhaft und sie konnte sich ein knappes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Janet!", rief sie aus. "Tschuldigung...", sagte Janet kleinlaut und wurde wieder ernst. Erneut herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden.  
"Eigentlich wäre es ja auch nicht so schlimm. Es ist nur...es hatte weder etwas Zärtliches noch etwa Romantisches an sich. Es war eine Kurzschlusshandlung. Keine Ahnung, was über ihn gekommen ist. Jedenfalls habe ich ihn weggestoßen...ich...ich weiß nicht. Er war so fordernd. Ich habe es mir immer vollkommen anders vorgestellt, ihn...zu küssen...", gab Sam schließlich zu. Janet war überrascht von ihrer Offenheit. "Gott...ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich Ihnen das alles erzähle..."; murmelte Carter kurz darauf und lächelte nervös.  
"Sam, ich bitte Sie!", rief Janet empört und legte ihre Hand beruhigend auf die ihrer Freundin. Doch dann grinste sie wieder vor sich hin.  
"Sie haben es sich vorher schon vorgestellt, ihn...", begann Janet mit einem Mal. Da war wieder dieses Blinken in ihren Augen, stellte Sam fest. "Na ja...eigentlich...", stammelte sie zur Antwort. Ihr Gegenüber grinste noch breiter. "Schon gut. Ich kann sie gut verstehen.", gab sie zu. Diesmal war Sam überrascht. Dann senkte sie jedoch wieder betrübt den Kopf. "Wahrscheinlich habe ich einfach nur zu romantische Vorstellungen, von der...von der 'Liebe'...", meinte sie und zog das letzte Wort in die Länge. "Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass diese 'Liebe' verboten ist.", murmelte sie leise und rollte mit den Augen.

"Es ist schwer, dazu etwas Vernünftiges zu sagen. Aber ich will es mal versuchen, okay?", holte sich Janet das Einverständnis ihrer Freundin. Sam nickte langsam.  
"Die Regeln der AirForce verbieten jegliche Art von Fraternisation zwischen Offizieren. Aus welchem Grund?", begann die Medizinerin und sah Sam fragend an. Diese dachte kurz nach. Die Antwort fiel ihr nicht schwer, schließlich hatte sie sich selbst diese Frage schon öfters gestellt. "Um zu verhindern, dass ein Offizier in einer Situation auf Leben und Tod die falsche Entscheidung trifft, weil er durch persönliche Gefühle beeinflusst wurde. Weil die strenge Struktur des Militärs es nicht zulässt, dass einzelne Offiziere von ranghöheren bevorzugt behandelt werden. Weil persönliche Beziehungen unter den Offizieren die einzelnen Personen am korrekten Ausführen ihrer Arbeit hindern...", redete Sam steif drauflos. "Schon gut!", unterbrach Janet genervt, "Wir wissen also, wieso?", fragte sie. Ohne Sams Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr sie fort: "Weil...es gefährlich ist. Könnte man das so zusammenfassen?"  
Sam nickte. "Ja.", sagte sie langsam.  
"Es ist kein Geheimnis mehr, dass so eine persönliche Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und Colonel O'Neill besteht. Wir wissen beide, dass es ein...Ereignis gegeben hat, dass diese für Sie beide belegt hat.", sprach Janet weiter. Und ob Sam sich daran erinnerte...was für eine Frage. Sie knurrte etwas Unverständliches. Janet lächelte kurz. "Ich glaube, die Unterdrückung dieser beiderseitiger Gefühle...besser gesagt...die Unfähigkeit, diese Emotionen an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen, ist gefährlicher, als...sie sich entwickeln zu lassen.", sagte die Ärztin. 'Weise Worte, nur leider nützen die mir nichts', dachte Sam und seufzte tief.  
"Sie haben gestern erlebt, was passieren kann, wenn diese Gefühle jahrelang unterdrückt werden. Es kommt so oder so zu einer Äußerung...dafür sind sie einfach zu stark...beiderseits, wie ich glaube. Die Frage ist nur, ob man sie kontrolliert zum Vorschein kommen - oder ausbrechen lässt.", endigte Frasier.  
"War das jetzt die Einschätzung der Situation aus der Sicht einer Ärztin oder der eines Majors der US-AirForce?", fragte Sam ein wenig abwesend. "Ich weiß es nicht. Machen Sie sich selbst einen Reim darauf. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass es so nicht mehr lange weitergehen kann. Sehen Sie sich an, was es mit O'Neill macht...was es mit Ihnen macht...", meinte sie und gestikulierte wild in der Luft herum. Janet hatte recht. Es fraß Sam innerlich auf. Dieser Druck, der in ihrem Brustkorb pulsierte, wie ein zweites Herz - ein schmerzendes, Herz, das sie immer schwächer werden ließ. "Ich soll ihm also eine Chance geben?", fragte sie seufzend. Janet zuckte die Schultern. Das musste sie schon selber wissen...

"Sam?", riss Alex Stimme die beiden Frauen plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken. "Kann ich ein Glas Wasser haben?", fragte das kleine Mädchen. "Aber klar.", sagte Sam und stand lächelnd auf, um ihr ein Glas in die Hand zu drücken. Cassandra stand hinter ihr und die beiden Hunde jagten sich jetzt schwanzwedelnd durch die Küche.  
Im nächsten Augenblick läutete Sams Mobiltelefon.  
"Carter?", meldete sie sich.  
"Ja...uhm...hier O'Neill. Sie sollen bitte sofort in die Basis kommen. Nehmen Sie den Doc und Alex mit. Daniel und Teal'c wurden auch schon herbeordert.", sagte Jack.  
"Ja Sir, geht in Ordnung.", versicherte Sam.  
Jack hatte bereits aufgelegt. Sam steckte ihr Handy seufzend wieder zurück in ihre Tasche und stand auf.

Kapitel 5 Diskussionen 

"Schön, dass Sie gekommen sind. Major, Doctor.", begrüßte Hammond die beiden Frauen. Alex und Cassandra hatten versprochen, solange ein Übergangsquartier für Alex einzurichten. Siler sollte den beiden Mädchen dabei helfen.

Die beiden nickten den Männern kurz zu und setzen sich. Sam tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Jack, der sofort den Kopf senkte.  
"Die Greens haben Alex Abgängigkeit bereits gemeldet. Wir haben Ihnen noch nicht mitgeteilt, dass sie bei uns ist. Ich kann die Leute aber nicht im Dunkeln über Alex Verbleiben lassen. Aber, wie sie alle sicher ebenfalls, denke ich, dass der Grund, den Alex für ihre 'Flucht' genannt hat, einleuchtend und verständlich ist. Die Greens haben uns versichert, dass es mit dem Hund keine Probleme geben würde. Sie auch noch anzuschreien...war natürlich ein Fehler. Es wäre natürlich naheliegend, eine neue Pflegefamilie für Alex zu suchen, man könnte die Familien dieses Mal noch eingehender prüfen.", begann Hammond. "Aber...?", hakte Daniel ungeduldig nach. "Aber...es ist für Alex schwer geworden, irgend jemandem zu vertrauen. Sie wurde zu oft enttäuscht. Die Stabilität, die sie, so hofften wir, von den Greens bekommen würde, ging mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht wieder verloren...", fuhr der General fort.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir einige Zeit abwarten, um Alex psychisch soweit zu festigen, dass sie die Greens vergisst und sich für ihre Zukunft öffnet.", meinte Frasier. Hammond nickte. "Genau das würde ich auch vorschlagen.", stimmte er ihr zu.  
"Dann soll Alex inzwischen hier in der Basis bleiben?", fragte Teal'c. "Ja. Wobei es sich damit nur um eine vorübergehende Lösung handelt.", erwiderte der General.

"Ich denke nicht, dass hier ein geeigneter Platz für ein Kind ist.", murmelte Jack missmutig. Janet nickte zustimmend.  
"Sie muss zur Schule...und was ist mit dem Hund?", fragte sie. "Ihr Unterricht wird kein Problem sein...und das mit dem Hund...lässt sich ebenfalls regeln.", seufzte Hammond und wandte sich an Janet. "Im Allgemeinen stimme ich Ihnen aber zu. Darum würde ich Sie bitten, wenn es keine Umstände macht...", fügte er fragend hinzu und unterbrach sich. "Sie meinen, dass ich Alex mit zu uns nach Hause mitnehme?", fragte Janet und lächelte. Hammond nickte zögernd. "Es wäre natürlich nur abends...und wir würden ihre Auslagen decken.", sagte er schnell. Janet machte eine wegwerfende Geste. "Ich mache es gerne. Alex versteht sich ausgezeichnet mit Cassandra...und mit den Hunden gibt es auch keine Probleme.", antwortete Janet. "Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen.", kommentierte Hammond ehrlich. Sein Blick fiel auf Sam, die die ganze Zeit schon einen ziemlich abwesenden Eindruck gemacht und noch kein Wort verloren hatte.

"Major, was sagen Sie dazu?", fragte er. Sams Kopf schnellte nach oben. Sie war der Diskussion zwar gefolgt, doch Hammonds plötzlicher Aufruf überrumpelte sie. Sie spürte, wie sich sämtliche Augen auf sie richteten. "Ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden.", sagte sie schließlich und sah sich hilfesuchend zu Janet um. Diese nickte ihr beruhigend zu.

Kapitel 6 Ablenkungen 

Montag  
10.14 Uhr

Mit einer einzigen wütenden Bewegung schleuderte Jack sein Jojo gegen die Wand und verfolgte zufrieden, wie das Plastik in mehrere Teile zersprang. Er hatte die überflüssigen Auf- und Abbewegungen des Spielzeugs satt. Jack war mehr als nur wütend! Auf sich, auf Sam...auf die ganze verdammte Welt. In dieser Reihenfolge. Er hatte genug von dem ewigen Versteckspiel, dieser täglichen Maskerade...am liebsten würde er laut schreien. So laut, dass es sogar die Tok'ra noch hören könnten. Doch er gab sich mit einem zittrigen Seufzen zufrieden. Er beschloss, dass er sich mit irgend etwas ablenken musste, wenn er nicht explodieren wollte. Daniel konnte er nicht besuchen, ihn hatte er den ganzen gestrigen Nachmittag lang mit seiner Gesellschaft genervt. Alex war mit Janet und Cassy irgendwo auf Vergnügungstour...die nächste Mission stand erst übermorgen auf dem Programm...Teal'c! Mit einem Ruck stand Jack vom Bett auf und rauschte aus der Tür. Mit langen Schritten legte er die kurze Distanz  
zwischen seinem und Teal'cs Quartier zurück und trat ohne zu klopfen ein.

Teal'c saß mit überkreuzten Knien auf einem kleinen Teppich und stierte in das Licht einer der Kerzen, die im gesamten Raum verteilt waren und durch den Wind, den Jacks Eintritt verursachte, gefährlich flackerten. Jack zog sich einen Stuhl heran und beobachtete den Jaffa, der ihm mit keiner Miene zu erkennen gab, ob er seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte. "Kann ich irgend etwas für dich tun, O'Neill?", fragte Teal'c plötzlich. Jack wäre fast vom Stuhl gekippt und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Nein...uhm...nein. Ich...sehe dir nur ein wenig zu, okay?", antwortete er und fuhr sich über sein noch unrasiertes Gesicht. Teal'c schwieg und starrte weiterhin ungerührt auf die Kerze.  
Bereits nach wenigen Minuten begann Jack, gelangweilt auf dem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. Er seufzte tief und gähnte verhalten.  
"Du störst meine Konzentration.", sagte Teal'c plötzlich mit tiefer Stimme. "Tu ich das?", fragte Jack erstaunt. Der Jaffa sagte nichts.  
"Ich schätze, es würde deiner Konzentration zu Gute kommen, wenn ich jetzt verschwinde?", meinte er. "In der Tat.", antwortete Teal'c kühl.  
"Oh.", machte Jack und stand langsam auf. "War nett, mit dir zu plaudern, mein Freund.", sagte er sarkastisch und verließ dann den Raum.

Draußen lehnte er sich seufzend an die kalte Mauer und überlegte. Schließlich beschloss er, in die Cafeteria zu gehen und einen Happen zu essen. Seine Füße trugen ihn unwillkürlich - und auf Umwegen - zu Sams Labor. Die Tür stand weit offen und er riskierte einen Blick. Sie saß vor ihrem Computer und hatte Ähnlichkeit mit Teal'c, nur dass ihre Kerze der Bildschirm war. Schnell ging Jack weiter, bevor sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Endlich landete er an seinem geplanten Ziel. Doch er brachte keinen Bissen hinunter. Das Essen schmeckte ihm schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr...woran das wohl lag?  
Er stand wieder auf und ging zurück zu seinem Quartier. Irgendwie stand er plötzlich wieder vor Carters Labor. Wie zuvor saß sie immer noch vor ihrem Computer und fragte irgendwelche Daten ab. Jack schloss kurz die Augen und ging dann leisen Schrittes weiter. An der nächsten Ecke begegneten ihm mehrer Offiziere, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Er salutierte zackig und heftete sich - ohne nachzudenken - an ihre Fersen. Erst als er wieder vor Sams Tür stand, fragte er sich, was nur mit ihm los war. So konnte es jedenfalls nicht mehr weitergehen. Er sah auf seinen blondhaarigen Major und erwog für Sekundenbruchteile, zu klopfen. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf und drehte sich um.

"Sie könnten genauso gut hereinkommen, statt da draußen herumzuschleichen.", sagte Sam plötzlich. Und er hatte gedacht, sie hätte ihn nicht bemerkt! Wie dumm von ihm...  
Zögernd trat er ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und suchte sich einen Stuhl, der so weit von Sam entfernt stand wie nur möglich. Diese würdigte ihm keines Blickes und stierte weiterhin auf den Monitor. Was Jack nicht wusste, war, dass Sam jedes Wort dreimal lesen musste, damit es einen Sinn ergab.

Das Schweigen im Raum hätte kameradschaftlich wirken können, wenn nicht eine frostige Spannung in der Luft gelegen hätte. Die Kälte zwischen den beiden hätte einem die Seele gefrieren lassen können.  
"Alex hat sich in ihrem Zimmer gut eingelebt.", verkündete Jack plötzlich, um die Stille zu brechen.  
"Mhm...", machte Sam abwesend und gab weiterhin vor, in die Zahlen und Worte auf dem Bildschirm vertieft zu sein. Jack ballte die Fäuste und musste alle Selbstkontrolle aufwenden, um nicht auszurasten. Doch schließlich stand er stampfend auf und warf die Hände in die Luft. "Gott! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!", schrie er.  
Jetzt hatte er Sams volle Aufmerksamkeit.

"Ich wollte es nicht, okay? Es war ein...ein großer Fehler...vielleicht der größte meines Lebens. Es tut mir leid...ich würde wirklich alles tun, damit ich es rückgängig machen zu können!", sagte er und fasste sich langsam wieder. Sam, die rechte Hand immer noch auf der Maus, starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dann wendete sie sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. "Wovon sprechen Sie, Colonel?", fragte sie emotionslos.  
Jack schloss kurz die Augen. Das war eine neue Taktik. "Tun Sie mir das nicht an, Sam. Bitte. Schreien Sie mich an, schlagen Sie mich. Aber bitte, nicht so...", flehte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Sam sah wieder erstaunt auf. So hatte sie Jack noch nie gesehen. Sie schluckte hart und spürte, wie ihre freie Hand zu zittern begann. Ihr Herz pochte in ihrer Brust.  
"Ich wollte unsere...unsere...Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Sie müssen mir glauben...! Können Sie mir verzeihen?", fragte Jack. Sein Gesicht nahm einen leidenden Ausdruck an. Sam schloss kurz die Augen. Ab diesem Moment konnte und wollte sie ihm nicht mehr böse sein. "Es ist nichts passiert, was unsere Freundschaft gefährdet hätte.", behauptete sie.  
"Doch. Ist es. Und das wissen Sie genauso gut wie ich.", gab O'Neill zurück.  
"Okay...", sagte Sam langsam. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen Füßen aufwärts und trafen schließlich auf seinen. "Okay?", wiederholte er fragend und streckte ihr beide Handflächen entgegen. "Vergessen wir das Ganze.", meinte sie schließlich. Jack atmete erleichtert aus und wandte sich zum gehen. 'Flüchten' würde es wohl eher bezeichnen...  
"Ach, Colonel?", hielt sie ihn auf. Er drehte sich überrascht um. "Sie sind mir noch ein Bier schuldig. Genauer gesagt eigentlich...zwei...", warf sie ihm keck an den Kopf. Jack grinste sie an. Sam konnte spüren, wie der Stein, der ihm vom Herzen gefallen war, auf ihrem Fuß landete. Konnte man denselben Fehler zweimal begehen?  
"Darauf können Sie sich verlassen, Carter!", versprach Jack und drehte sich wieder um. Sam stand auf und beschloss, nun alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und sich Janets versteckten Ratschlag zu Herzen zu nehmen.

"Sir?", hielt sie ihn erneut auf. "Ja?", sagte er, drehte sich jedoch nicht mehr um. Er spürte, wie eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper jagte, als er sie hinter sich stehen fühlte. Sie war so nahe, dass er ihren Atem in seinem Nacken fühlen konnte. Er schloss die Augen und seine Knie fühlten sich plötzlich an wie Wackelpudding. Ihre Lippen waren Zentimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt. Hätte er sich umgedreht...aber dieses Mal wollte er nichts überstürzen...  
"Wenn Sie mich das nächste Mal küssen wollen, machen Sie es langsamer.", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. Jack stöhnte leise. Er spürte, wie sich ein Kribbeln in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Er würde jeden Moment einfach umfallen...  
Mit diesen Worten schob Sam ihn mit beiden Händen zur Tür hinaus und schloss diese nachdrücklich. Jack öffnete langsam die Augen und zwickte sich in den Unterarm. Entgegen seinen Befürchtungen tat es tatsächlich weh...  
Schnell rannte er zurück in sein Quartier und versperrte vorsorglich die Tür. Er sank an der ihr entlang nach unten und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Kapitel 7 Alex' Happy End 

Mittwoch  
8.56 Uhr

Jack murmelte einen leisen Fluch und drehte sich demonstrativ auf die andere Seite, um das resolute Klopfen aus seinen Träumen zu verscheuchen. Die Bettfedern kommentierten diese plötzliche Gewichtsverlagerung mit einem quengelndem Quietschen. Der Mann seufzte und schlug blind mit der rechten Hand um sich, als versuche er, einen Schwarm lästiger Mücken zu vertreiben.  
Das Klopfen hörte nicht auf. O'Neill stöhnte und riss die Augen auf. Der Raum war dunkel. Trotzdem konnte er auch so sagen, dass er sich im SGC befand. Das spürte er, nicht nur wegen des unbequemen Bettes. Er gähnte herzhaft und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.  
"O'Neill!", hörte er nun auch die Stimme des Mannes, dem das Klopfgeräusch zuzuordnen war. "Ja Teal'c. Ich komme ja schon.", gab er genervt zurück und hievte seinen Körper vom Bett. Die Federn quietschten wieder. Der Colonel tastete sich bis zur Tür vor, fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare und öffnete dann mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung die Tür. Mit einem genervten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht sah er auf die Gestalt, die den Türrahmen fast zur Gänze ausfüllte. Teal'c tat einen Schritt zur Seite, um seinen Freund neben sich treten zu lassen. Jack riss eine Grimasse und sah geblendet in das gleißende Licht der Leuchtstoffröhren, welche scheinbar allgegenwärtig von den Decken im SGC strahlten.  
"Was gibt's denn?", fragte er ungeduldig.  
"Hammond erwartet uns in fünf Minuten im Besprechungsraum", informierte ihn der Jaffa.  
"Eine Besprechung? Um Mitternacht?", gab Jack zurück und gähnte erneut.  
Teal'c bedachte seinen Freund mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. Dieser hatte immer noch Mühe, seine Augen offen zu halten. "Es ist bereits 9 Uhr, O'Neill. In zwei Stunden startete unsere Mission nach PX9162.", sagte der Jaffa schließlich. "Ach Tatsächlich?", fragte Jack erstaunt und sah sich nach einer imaginären Uhr um, als würde er den Worten seines Freundes nicht trauen.  
"Kam mir gar nicht so vor.", fügte er hinzu.  
"Du solltest dich beeilen.", fuhr Teal'c fort und wandte sich schließlich ab, nicht ohne seinen Freund noch einmal verwundert zu mustern.

Jack nickte abwesend und unterdrückte ein weiteres Gähnen. Warum war er nur so müde? Vielleicht, weil er die letzten beiden Nächte kein Auge zu getan hatte? Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und sah an sich hinunter. Er sollte sich wohl auch umziehen. Seine Uniform sah ziemlich zerknittert aus. Seufzend entledigte er sich ihrer und schlüpfte in eine neue Montur, bis er sich endlich auf den Weg in den Besprechungsraum machte. Erst als er um die erste Kurve bog und beinahe ausrutschte, fiel ihm auf, dass er nur Socken trug.  
Irgendwie stand er in letzter Zeit buchstäblich neben seinen Schuhen.

Als Jack endlich atemlos den Besprechungsraum betrat, spürte er sofort Sams amüsierten Blick auf ihm. Offenbar hatte er doch nicht alle Makel ausgebügelt. Zweifelnd fuhr er sich übers Gesicht. Er hatte vergessen, sich zu rasieren.  
"Morgen.", murmelte er schließlich und setzte sich Carter gegenüber in einen der ledernen Sessel. Seine Verwirrtheit musste nicht nur für Carter offensichtlich sein, auch seine anderen beiden Teamkollegen und vor allem Hammond musterten ihn mit gerunzelten Stirnen. Und...oh Mann, war er verwirrt! Zuerst glaubte er Sams Freundschaft nahezu verloren...und jetzt machte sie solche Andeutungen! Sollte sich noch ein Mensch auskennen...  
"Ich habe Sie herbestellt, weil ich Ihnen mitteilen wollte, dass sich in Alex Fall eine überraschende Wendung ergeben hat. Eine äußerst positive...Wendung", begann der General verheißungsvoll. Jack riss seinen Blick von seinem 2IC und sah seinen Vorgesetzten verwundert an. "Tatsächlich?", nahm Daniel ihm die Frage aus dem Mund. Jack schloss seinen Mund wieder. Sams Gesichtsausdruck wirkte sehr wissend.  
"Doctor Frasier hat sich bereiterklärt, Alex bei sich aufzunehmen.", platzte Hammond schließlich heraus. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Generals breit. Jack konnte es kaum glauben. Auch Daniel und Teal'c wirkten angenehm überrascht. "Das heißt...", deutete Jack an.  
"Das heißt, dass die Formalitäten zwar noch laufen, aber eigentlich alles glatt gehen sollte.", erklärte Hammond. "Nur damit es hier keine Missverständnisse gibt, Janet hat Alex adoptiert?", hakte Daniel immer noch ein wenig ungläubig nach. Hammond nickte. Jack lächelte. Das war wirklich eine sehr erfreuliche Neuigkeit.

Nachdem die Besprechung endlich zu einem Ende gekommen war, konnte O'Neill es trotz allem kaum erwarten, den Raum zu verlassen. Sofort kamen Cassandra und Alex auf ihn zugelaufen. Er winkte Janet kurz zu, die lächelnd an ihm vorbei in den Besprechungsraum ging. "Na ihr beiden...Schwestern.", begrüßte Jack die beiden Mädchen. "Toll nicht?", freute sich Alex. Sie sprang an ihm hoch und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Überrascht taumelte er ein paar Schritte rückwärts. "Hossa, langsam...", murmelte er in das dunkle Haar der Kleinen, die ihn aus lauter Eifer fast erdrückte. "Schade, dass du nicht mein Vater bist...", flüsterte Alex ihm ins Ohr. Jack schloss kurz die Augen. "...aber ich denke, bei Janet und Cass lässt es sich auch gut aushalten. Außerdem hat Momo jetzt Sandy als neue Freundin.", fügte sie hinzu. Jack klopfte dem Mädchen beruhigend auf den Rücken. "Schön, dass du das so siehst.", meinte er leise.

"Sie wird ja jetzt wahrscheinlich öfter hier sein...", implizierte Janet plötzlich hinter ihm. Jack ließ Alex langsam an ihm hinunter auf den Boden gleiten. Beide grinsten. "Ja.", sagten sie in Einklang. Sam stand in der Tür und lächelte. Ihr war ganz warm ums Herz geworden, als sie Jack und das kleine Mädchen gesehen hatte.

Kapitel 8 Vergeltung 

15.12 Uhr

"Wie weit sind Sie, Daniel?", fauchte Jack ungeduldig in sein Funkgerät. Er hatte keine Lust, unnötige Zeit auf diesem Planeten zu vergeuden. Außer Sand, ein paar vereinzelten Büschen und Hitze hatte dieser nämlich nicht viel zu bieten. "Daniel!", rief der Colonel und fächelte sich mit seiner Baseballkappe Luft zu. Sam hockte neben ihm auf einem schmalen Ast am Boden und goss sich mit ihrer Feldflasche Wasser über den Kopf. Eine Sekunde lang starrte Jack ungläubig auf das Bild, das sich ihm vor seinen Füßen bot. Sam sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Wassertropfen sprühten in alle Richtungen. Sie grinste. Ihre Haare standen wild vom Kopf ab und ein paar einzelne Tropfen fanden ihren Weg über ihre Wangen nach unten. Jack konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas Erotischeres gesehen zu haben. "Jack? Teal'c und ich brauchen hier noch ein bisschen Zeit.", kam endlich die Stimme des Archäologen eigenartig verzerrt aus dem Walkie Talkie und rettete die Situation. Jack stöhnte. "Daniel. Ich  
habe gesagt eine Stunde...was haben Sie an dem Satz nicht verstanden?", knurrte er. Wieder herrschte sekundenlang Funkstille. "Es ist nicht so einfach...wie sie glauben. Es geht nicht um die Schriftzeichen auf den Felsen hier...wir uhm...sind von Einheimischen umzingelt. Sie wollen uns nicht gehen lassen, ehe wir nicht ihren 'Häuptling' besucht haben.", behauptete Jackson. Jack zog eine Grimasse. "Auch das noch.", murrte er. "Das haben die also gesagt, ja?", versicherte er sich ein weiteres Mal. "Auf einer Sprache, die Sie wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen würden...aber ja, das haben sie.", kam es zurück.  
"Dann sollen die ihren verdammten Häuptling eben zu Ihnen tragen. Wo ist das Problem?", fragte Jack und wurde langsam ungeduldig. Die Sonne heizte unerbärmlich vom Himmel. Sein schwarzes T-Shirt wirkte dabei nicht unbedingt kühlend. "Wir sind schon fast in ihrem Dorf. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie uns entweder folgen...oder am Basiscamp auf uns warten. Es dürfte sich höchstens um einige Stunden handeln...", schlug Daniel vor.  
"Schön, dass Sie hier das Kommando haben.", murmelte Jack mürrisch und traf Sams amüsierten Blick. "Was ist so witzig?", fragte er halb verärgert, halb verwirrt. "Was?", kam es knackend aus dem Funkgerät.  
"Nichts.", knurrte Jack.  
"Wenn Sie heute Abend nicht zurück sind, werden Carter und ich morgen alleine nach Hause zurückkehren. Geben Sie mir mal Teal'c!", forderte er kurz darauf. Die Antwort war statisches Rauschen.  
"Melden Sie sich!", schrie Jack, erhielt aber keine Reaktion.  
"Das sieht ihm wieder ähnlich.", stöhnte O'Neill. "Kommen Sie Carter, gehen wir zum Basiscamp.", forderte er sie auf.  
Sam grinste immer noch. "Also, was ist nun so komisch?", fragte Jack und versuchte, die Hand zu ignorieren, die sie ihm entgegenstreckte. "Gar nichts.", wiegelte sie ab und wies mit dem Kopf nachdrücklich auf ihren ausgestreckten Arm. Jack schluckte hart, ergriff schließlich aber ihre Hand und zog sie auf die Füße. "Danke."  
Jack grunzte unverständlich und ging voraus.  
Nach etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde hatten sie das Basislager erreicht.

"Lust auf Dosenfutter?", fragte O'Neill und klopfte obligatorisch an Sams Zeltstange. Er erhielt keine Antwort. "Hey, ich habe Sie was gefragt!", rief Jack. "Sie haben den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen!", fügte er mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr hinzu. Es war bereits sieben und langsam brach die Dämmerung auf dem Planeten herein.  
Als wieder keine Reaktion folgte, zog Jack kurz entschlossen den Reißverschluss an der Öffnung zu Sams Zelt auf. Und bereute es ihm nächsten Moment. Sam lag, nackt bis auf ihre Unterwäsche, mitten ihm Zelt. Die sengende Sonne machte auch vor der dunklen Zeltplane nicht halt und erwärmte das Innere auf eine unerträglich hohe Temperatur. Sam hatte augenscheinlich Abhilfe gefunden...einzig ihre Mitte war von einer dünnen Decke verhüllt und betonte die Rundungen, die sich unter einem dünnen Sport-BH abzeichneten, nur noch. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich annähernd gleichmäßig und, ohne es zu wollen, war Jack in ihrem Anblick gefangen. Sein Blick glitt über ihren wohlgeformten Körper. Von ihren langen Beinen aufwärts zu ihren Oberschenkeln. Die Decke verweigerte ihm, mehr zu sehen, und er musste sich mit der seidig schimmernden Haut ihres Brustkorbes begnügen. Ihr Atem war immer noch rhythmisch, während sein eigener mittlerweile stoßweise kam. Jack spürte eine Woge der Erregung durch  
seinen Körper schwappen und schloss kurz die Augen. Seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert.  
"Colonel!", riss ihn Carters erschrockene Stimme aus seinem Trancezustand. Sie war aufgeschossen und zog sich plötzlich verlegen die Decke weiter nach oben. Jack spürte, wie ihm sein Herz in die Hose rutschte. Trotzdem brauchte er ein paar Sekunden, um seinen Blick von ihrem Körper reißen zu können. "Ich...uhm...es tut mir leid.", stammelte er und zog seinen Kopf zurück.  
Daher sah er das Grinsen nicht mehr, dass sich auf Sams Gesicht ausbreitete.

"Das hat sie doch absichtlich gemacht.", murmelte Jack zu sich selber und versuchte dieses verbotene Bild wieder aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Er machte das 'Dosenfutter', das er Sam angeboten hatte, auf, und stierte in die züngelnden Flammen des Lagerfeuers, die ihn so sehr an das erinnerten, was in ihm gerade vorging.  
Schließlich kam Sam gähnend aus ihrem Zelt - voll angezogen. Jack senkte den Kopf und nahm das Essen vom Feuer. Dabei verbrennte er sich seine Finger und fluchte laut. Sam setzte sich grinsend neben ihn. "Nervös?", fragte sie herausfordernd. Jack sah sie aus großen Augen an. War das ihre Art von Vergeltung? Das war eine Frage, die er nicht zu beantworten wagte. Was er wusste, war, dass das nicht mehr lange so weitergehen konnte. Noch behielt er die Kontrolle über seine Reaktionen, aber...wie lange noch? Seine Selbstbeherrschung war ihm schließlich schon einmal entglitten...  
"Jack?", wieder rettete Daniel den Moment mit seinem unglaublichen Timing. Jack stand auf und holte das Funkgerät aus dem Rucksack. "Hier.", meldete er sich forsch und wollte gerade zu einer Standpauke ansetzen, als Daniel ihn unterbrach. "Die Einheimischen wollen unbedingt, dass wir über Nacht bleiben. Ich denke nicht, dass sie böse Absichten haben. Außerdem...haben die einen ziemlichen Respekt vor Teal'c.", brabbelte der Wissenschafter los. "Schon gut. Das heißt, wir können morgen Hammond ausrichten, dass Sie...erst später kommen?", fragte er sarkastisch. "Na ja...ja.", kam es zurück. Jack knurrte etwas Unverständliches ins Mikrophon und warf das Funkgerät schließlich wieder zu seinen Sachen.

Kapitel 9 Ein Unfall 

"Einen Penny für ihre Gedanken...", murmelte Sam und riss ihren Colonel aus seinem minutenlangen Schweigen. Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben und traf ihre Augen. "Was?", fragte er überrumpelt. Er hatte grade daran gedacht, was denn nun eigentlich so schlimm wäre, dieser Macht nachzugeben, die seit Jahren seine Seele zerfraß - die wie ein Virus in seinem Körper wütete. Er war nun überzeugt davon, dass Sam auch mit dieser ungestillten Sehnsucht zu kämpfen hatte, vielleicht nicht so sehr wie er selber, aber auch sie hatte Mühe, die Oberhand in dieser Schlacht zu behalten. Nur - in diesem Krieg waren Waffen und ausgeklügelte Taktiken...wertlos.  
"Woran denken Sie gerade, Jack?", wisperte sie erneut. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte gegen den Schauer anzukämpfen, den Sams Stimme über seinen Rücken jagte. Erfolglos. Sein Körper bebte.  
"Soll das eine Art von Rache sein? Worauf legen Sie es eigentlich an?", fragte er und versuchte seine Stimme einigermaßen neutral zu halten. Ein letztes Mal nahm er all seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und sammelte sie wie einen unsichtbaren Schild vor seinem Herzen. Sam starrte ihn an. "Worauf ich es anlege?", fragte sie zurück. Jack reagierte nicht. Er war gefangen vom ihren Lippen, die im flackernden Licht des Feuers feucht glänzten.  
"Das fragen SIE?", fuhr Sam fort. Sie dachte, nach dem Gespräch in ihrem Labor wäre alles geklärt. Und nun tat er so, als würde ihn das alles nicht mehr interessieren. Sie hätte alles, was er damals gesagt hatte, aufzeichnen sollen! Herrgott noch mal! Wie dumm war dieser Mann eigentlich?  
"Wer hat denn damit angefangen?", wollte sie wissen. "Womit?", murmelte Jack abwesend. Sam rollte die Augen. "Wissen Sie gar nicht mehr, dass sie mich geküsst haben?"  
Als könnte er das vergessen...  
"Das war ein Unfall.", murrte er und spürte, wie die Mauern um sein Herz langsam zu bröckeln begannen.  
"Ein Unfall also...", wiederholte Sam nachdenklich. Es war unglaublich! Diesen Unfall würde sie ihm schon geben!  
Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und ehe er es sich versah, hatte ihre Hand ihn unsanft am Kragen gepackt und zerrte ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung zu sich. Sie schlang ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und zog seinen Mund auf den ihren. Vor Überraschung ließ Jack den Löffel fallen, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte.  
Sam spürte zufrieden, wie sich sämtliche seiner Muskeln versteiften und er nicht fähig war, zu reagieren...

Die Intensität der Emotionen, die in ihm aufwallten, waren zu überwältigend, um auf ihren Kuss zu antworten. Schließlich ließ Sam von ihm ab und räusperte sich. Dann wagte sie einen Blick auf sein Gesicht.  
Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und er saß in einer eigenartig stocksteifen Haltung da. "Ein Unfall...das war es also, ja? Jetzt weißt du, wie es sich angefühlt hat, so überfallen zu werden!", warf sie dem immer noch perplexen Jack an den Kopf und bemerkte selbst kaum, dass sie zum Du übergegangen war. Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen und er blinzelte.  
"Was zum...wow..."; stammelte er. Er hatte nie zuvor in seinem Leben etwas tiefer empfunden als diesen Kuss. Alles andere war verblasst, in dem Moment, als ihre Lippen sich getroffen hatten. Er war in einen Strudel aus warmen Farbtönen eingetaucht und mitgerissen worden...  
"Ich kann nicht mehr...", flüsterte er. Sam sah auf. Einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck wie den, der sich auf Jacks Gesicht zeigte, hatte sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Teils befriedigt, teils beunruhigt beobachtete sie, wie er den Blick von seinen geballten Fäusten abwendete und sich schließlich mit ihrem traf.

Wie in Zeitlupe streckte er den Arm aus. Er legte sich um ihre Schultern und sie spürte, wie sie ruckartig an seinen Körper gezogen wurde. Dieses Mal kam es weniger überraschend und sie spürte, wie ein starkes Verlangen in ihrem Inneren erwachte. Ohne zu zögern trafen ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Jacks Zunge schob sich gierig in ihren Mund. Sam stöhnte leise und schlang ihre Arme erneut um seinen Nacken. Die Bartstoppel auf seinen Wangen strichen rau über die ihren, während seine Küsse immer wilder wurden. Irgendwann brach sie die Verbindung und rang atemlos nach Luft. Jacks Augen waren schwarz vor Begierde und spiegelten das wieder, was er wohl in den ihren lesen konnte.  
Nervös fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge über ihre geschwollenen Lippen und versuchte, ihren zitternden Körper wieder zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Wie konnte es zwischen zwei Menschen, die sich schon so lange kannten, eine dermaßen hohe Spannung geben? Sie beobachtete staunend, wie auch Jack keuchend nach Luft schnappte. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich Schweißtropfen gebildet. Sam wusste, wenn sie jetzt noch einen Schritt weiter gehen würden, könnten sie die ganze Nacht nicht aufhören, sich zu lieben. Sie versuchte, ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und all das aufgeflammte Begehren zu zügeln, das sich auf den Mann, der nur einen halben Meter von ihre entfernt war, fokussierte.  
Dasselbe schien auch Jack zu ahnen und stand mit dem letzten Funken Verstand, der noch nicht von dem unbändigem Verlangen weggeschwemmt worden war, auf.  
Seufzend blieb Sam alleine am Feuer sitzen und fröstelte plötzlich trotz der Hitze, die ihr Inneres immer noch erfüllte. Beide fanden in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf und wälzten sich, von beunruhigend realen Träumen gebeutelt, hin und her.

Kapitel 10 Urlaubspläne 

Donnerstag 10.17 Uhr

"Also gut. Wenn das was Sie sagen wahr ist, dann werden die Auswertungen von Dr. Jacksons Schriftzeichen einige interessante Rückschlüsse über die Art und Weise zulassen, wie die Einwohner von PX9162 die Invasion der Goa'uld auf ihren Heimatplaneten abwenden konnten?", fragte Hammond. Teal'c nickte. "In der Tat. Das Volk macht einen einfach Eindruck, aber Daniel Jackson und ich sind uns einig, dass es ein bemerkenswert hohes Potential birgt.", antwortete er sachlich. Der General nickte. "Sobald Daniel sich von seinen Verletzungen erholt hat, soll er sich an die Arbeit machen.", bestimmte er.  
In diesem Moment ging die Tür zum Besprechungsraum auf und Daniel kam herein. Seine rechte Hand befand sich in einer Schlinge, er humpelte leicht und hatte mehrere Kratzer im Gesicht. Sein Anblick war so mitleiderregend, das Jack an sich halten musste, um nicht laut loszulachen. Es waren keine ernsten Verletzungen, die Daniel sich geholt hatte. Trotzdem weigerte er sich, Hammond, Jack oder Sam zu erzählen, woher sie stammten. Und Teal'c schwieg wie ein Grab...  
"In Anbetracht der Situation...hat SG1 die nächste Woche Urlaub.", seufzte Hammond und musterte den Archäologen von oben bis unten, der sich ächzend in einen Stuhl fallen ließ, nur um wenige Sekunden später wieder aufzustehen, als es "Wegtreten!" hieß.  
Die anderen Vier rauschten aus dem Raum und Daniel hatte Mühe, seinen Freunden zu folgen, die sich in den verschlängelten Gängen des SGC langsam zerstreuten, sich aber spätestens am Aufzug wieder treffen würden.

"Also, was werden Sie machen?", fragte er neugierig und humpelte neben Jack her. "Ach, ich habe da schon eine sehr gute Idee...", erwiderte O'Neill verheißungsvoll und grinste dämlich.  
"Ach ja?", fragte Daniel, "und...es hat nichts mit einem weiblichen Wesen zu tun?", hakte er nach. Jack blieb abrupt stehen und musterte seinen Freund durchdringend.  
"Woher...wissen Sie das...", stammelte er verlegen.  
"Man braucht keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten dafür. Ich meine, man hat doch gesehen, wie sehr Sie an Alex hängen. Und sie mag Sie ja auch sehr.", bemerkte Daniel mit einer wegwerfenden Geste. Jack nickte eifrig. "Ja...ja.".  
"Das meinten Sie doch, oder?", fragte Daniel verwirrt. "Natürlich. Ich...uhm...freu mich schon auf die Kleine.", sagte er schnell und grinste.  
Daniel runzelte die Stirn und blickte seinem Kollegen nach, der pfeifend und außerordentlich erheiterten Schrittes um die Ecke verschwand.  
Völlig konfus blieb Daniel noch einige Sekunden lang im Gang stehen, bis er wieder loshumpelte, um Teal'c einzuladen, die kürzlich zwangsweise abgebrochene Museumstour zu beenden.

Kapitel 11 Déjà-vu 

20.14 Uhr

Diesmal fand Jack überraschenderweise sofort einen Parkplatz vor dem am Donnerstag scheinbar nicht so stark frequentierten 'Ce Soir'. Doch als er das Lokal mit einem starken Déjà-vu Erlebnis betrat, waren die meisten Tische besetzt. Er setzte sich an die Bar. Dieses Mal war er der Erste und bestellte schon einmal zwei Bier. Ein anerkennendes Pfeifen vom Stammtisch ließ ihn sich umdrehen. Wie erwartet war es Sam, welche die Aufmerksamkeit der Kerle auf sich gelenkt hatte. Jack musterte sie lächelnd. Sie trug die selben Klamotten wie an jenem verhängnisvollen Abend, an dem sie sich das erste Mal auf ein Bier im 'Ce Soir' getroffen hatten. Ohne sich abzusprechen, hatte er dasselbe getan...

"Hi!", rief Sam freudig und setzte sich auf den Hocker neben Jack.  
Danach begann ein angeregter Dialog zwischen den beiden. Beide amüsierten sich und schließlich schlug JACK vor, eine Runde Billard zu spielen.  
Natürlich gewann wieder Sam, doch diesmal war Jack gelassen und spendierte ihr ein Bier.

23.17 Uhr

Kichernd stolperten die beiden endlich aus dem Lokal. Mittlerweile war es ihnen zu voll geworden. "Danke.", wisperte Sam und berührte Jack an der Schulter. Auch dieser selbstverständliche Kontakt weckte Erinnerungen an ihren ersten Abend...  
Sie standen vor Sams Auto. Jack hatte die Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Hosen vergraben und wandte seinen Blick von der aufdringlichen Neonreklame ab. Lächelnd sah er seiner Begleiterin in die Augen. "Wofür?", fragte er leise.  
"Für den schönen Abend. Das hat...Einiges wieder gutgemacht.", ließ sie verheißen. Jacks Lächeln verbreiterte sich. Er fasste nach Sams Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter lag, und drückte sie sanft. Sam erwiderte sein Lächeln, das sie viel zu selten auf seinem Gesicht sah. Sie sah ihn verliebt an, aber Jack zögerte.  
Schließlich übernahm sie die Initiative und zog seinen Kopf für einen zärtlichen Kuss zu sich. Als sie wieder voneinander ließen, war Jack erstaunt, wie viel sogar so eine simple Berührung ihrer Lippen in ihm auslösen konnte.  
"Und, kann ich dich noch für einen Kaffee bei mir gewinnen?", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Sie kicherte und rieb ihre Wange verführerisch an die seine.  
"Nur Kaffee?", hakte sie nach. Ihre Hände wanderten um seine Taille. Er streichelte mit zittrigen Fingern ihre Wange. "Das kommt ganz auf meinen Major an...", entgegnete Jack zögernd. "Der Major hätte nichts gegen einen...Mitternachtssnack einzuwenden...", sagte Sam und kicherte bei seinem überraschten Rückzug. Er sah sie fragend an. Sam zog ihn wieder an sich. "Also? Was sagt der große Häuptling?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Der große Häuptling sagt, wir sollen schnell auf seinen Mustang steigen und nach Hause reiten...", murmelte er mit rauchiger Stimme. "Oh...", machte Sam und ließ sich zu Jacks 'Mustang' geleiten.

Jack war beinahe zu nervös, um den Haustürschlüssel ins Schloss zu bugsieren. Sam gluckste aufgekratzt. Endlich fand er das Loch, seufzte erleichtert und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Er hängte ihre Jacken auf und ging dann in die Küche, um die Autoschlüssel zu deponieren. "Carter, Bier?", rief er ins Wohnzimmer. Sam runzelte amüsiert die Stirn. "Carter?", wiederholte sie.  
Jack dachte kurz nach und zuckte dann die Achseln. Doch 'Carter' ließ das nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen und stand auf. "Komm her, O'Neill...und lass das Bier im Kühlschrank. Ich habe Lust auf etwas Heißeres...etwas...Süßeres...", säuselte sie und drängte ihn rückwärts an die Wand.

"Sam!", rief er überrascht aus, als sein Rücken an die kalten Mauern stieß. "Du erinnerst dich also doch an meinen Namen...", murmelte sie zufrieden und fing seine Lippen in einen anfangs zärtlichen Kuss ein. Jack antwortete gierig und sie erinnerten sich an PX9162, wo beide die selben Begierden wie in diesem Moment in sich aufflammen hatten spüren können. Nur diesmal war es kein fremder Planet mit eventuellen Gefahren, der sie daran hinderte, den Hunger auszuleben, der sie beide schon so lange Zeit trieb...  
Und als sie ihren Körper gierig an den seinen presste, konnte sie den pulsierenden Beweis seiner Erregung durch den Stoff seiner Hose spüren. Sie lächelte in den Kuss hinein und spürte, wie ein neuer heißer Schwall ihren Körper flutete. "Colonel...", sagte sie gespielt tadelnd. Jack drückte seine Hüften zur Antwort noch enger an die ihren, bis sie leise aufstöhnte. Seine Hände fuhren um ihre Taille und hoben sie hoch. Sam grunzte überrascht, als sie sich in seinen Armen wiederfand.  
Jack trug sie zum Schlafzimmer und versuchte, trotz seiner Last, die Tür aufzubekommen. Irgendwann stürzte er zusammen mit Sam in das Zimmer und warf sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf das große Wasserbett. Blubbernd und wogend kam das Bett schließlich zur Ruhe. Sam aber grinste immer noch und streckte sich bequem darauf aus. Jack zog seine Schuhe aus und kletterte ebenfalls aufs Bett. Sofort sank dieser Teil nach unten, Sam rutschte zu ihm und Jack beugte sich über sie.

Seine Lippen öffneten sich und sie spürte das Flattern seiner Zunge an der Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe. Sie fasste in sein Haar und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Sie konnte das Blut in ihren Ohren pulsieren hören. Langsam sanken seine Küsse tiefer und er öffnete Knopf für Knopf ihre Bluse.  
Warme, forschende Hände streichelten sanft über das bloßgelegte Fleisch. Sam half ihm, ihre Bluse und BH loszuwerden. Seine Lippen legten sich hauchzart auf eine ihrer harten Brustwarzen. Ihr Körper krümmte sich unter ihm und er fuhr fort, sie mit seinen talentierten Lippen zu verwöhnen.

Nach wenigen Minuten waren beide nackt und Jack gefangen in ihrem Anblick. "Du bist so wunderschön, Sam.", wisperte er mit einer tiefen Stimme, die sie noch nie gehört hatte und die ihr eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Ungeduldig fasste sie zur Antwort nach seinem erigierten Penis, der in einem unnatürlichen Winkeln vom Rest seines Körpers abstand.. Er stöhnte ungehalten auf und schloss die Augen.

Mit einer einzigen gleitenden Bewegung drang er tief in sie ein und wurde fast von den Gefühlen überwältigt, die ihre Verschmelzung in ihm auslöste. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ließen sich nicht mehr los.  
Die Zeit wurde zu einer unwichtigen Nebensache und glitt in einem Chaos übersättigter Lust an ihnen vorbei. Ein Durcheinander von tastenden Beinen, forschenden Händen und murmelnden Lippen. Zwei schweißbedeckte Körper wälzten sich über das große Bett und brachten das Wasser darin fast zum Kochen...

Sam empfand eine Lust, wie sie sie nie zuvor erfahren hatte. Ein Sehnen, das befriedigt werden musste. Jack machte Dinge mit ihr, von denen sie nie gewusst hatte, dass sie sich danach sehnte. Und ohne nachzudenken fügte sie sich. Mehr als das, sie gab ihm zurück, soviel sie konnte.

Jack entdeckte Instinkte, von denen er nicht einmal geahnt hatte, dass er sie besaß. Sein Mund, seine Hände taten Dinge mit einer Sicherheit, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Nie ihm Leben hatte ihm ein anderer Mensch so viel Vertrauen, Liebe und Zärtlichkeit entgegengebracht. Und nie hatte er es geschafft, sich jemandem völlig zu öffnen, sich auf eine Art und Weise hinzugeben, die es nicht mehr nötig machte, sich mit Worten zu verständigen.

Ihre Kommunikation war auf einzelne Wortfetzen reduziert. Die Eingespieltheit als Team machte es den beiden Körpern leicht, einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus zu finden.  
Fingernägel hinterließen ihre Spuren auf Jacks Haut wie Kondensstreifen eines Tieffliegers am wolkelosen Himmel. Sein Rücken glänzte verschwitzt unter dem aus dem Wohnzimmer einfallenden Licht im sonst dunklen Raum. Auch Sams Haut schimmerte golden unter seinem Körper.

Zähne knabbern zart an Sams Ohrläppchen. Pure Lust grub sich immer tiefer in ihr Inneres und die Luft wurde fast flüssig. Die Welt war auf sie beide konzentriert. Das Wasserbett unter Sams Rücken schwappte mit jeder von Jacks fordernder werdenden Bewegungen vor und zurück und unterstützte die Härte seiner Stöße noch. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Rücken und sie spreizte ihre Beine, um ihm noch größeren Zutritt zu ermöglichen. Sie hörte sein schwerer werdendes Stöhnen nur noch als Hintergrundgeräusch. Gemeinsam schraubten sie sich weit in den Himmel der Lust empor und Sam fand mit einem fast entsetzten Schrei über die Intensität ihres Höhepunktes endlich Erlösung. Ihr bebender Körper gab Jack das letzte, was er brauchte, um sich mit einem letzten harten Stoß tief in ihren willigen Körper zu ergießen. Die wogenden Wellen des Bettes setzten Jacks verebbte Stöße noch sekundenlang fort und trieben seinen pochenden Penis noch mehrmals tief in sie. Sein Mund formte sich zu einem  
tonlosen Schrei und er brach ausgepumpt auf ihr zusammen. Sam schloss die Augen, um dieses neue Gefühl zu genießen, das durch ihren Körper strömte. Diese tiefe Zufriedenheit. Dieser Hunger, der tief in ihr seit Jahren wie ein Tumor gewachsen war, war nun endlich gestillt. Diese neue Erfahrung war mehr, als sie fassen zu können glaubte.

Kaum kamen ihre zitternden Körper zur Ruhe und verlangsamte sich ihr rasselnder Atem, entflammte neue Lust in ihnen und sie gaben sich erneut willenlos dem Verlangen hin.  
Irgendwann, als es schon dämmert, schliefen sie erschöpft ein.

Freitag  
13.19 Uhr

Jack wachte auf und sah Sam ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch liegen, ein Zipfel des Lakens über ihr Kreuz gebreitet. Das Zimmer war immer noch vom Geruch nach Sex erfüllt. Er versuchte, keine Bewegung zu machen, dass das Wasser unter seinem Körper dazu veranlassen konnte, Sam zu wecken. Die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es bereits zu spät war, um mit dem angebrochenen Tag noch etwas Vernünftiges anfangen zu können. Außerdem gab es für ihn im Moment nichts Besseres, als mit der Frau, die er liebte, in seinem Luxusbett zu liegen. Und sollte sie erst in vier Stunden aufwachen, so war es ihm doch genug, ihren göttlichen Körper nur anzusehen. Mit diesem Gedanken und mit Vorfreude, auf die freien Tage, die noch folgten, ließ er sich bedächtig langsam wieder zurück ins Kissen fallen und schloss grinsend die Augen, als er spürte, wie sich seine erste Erektion des Tages ankündigte. Sie würde sicher nicht die letzte bleiben...Schlussendlich hatte diese verrückte Liebe doch noch ein befriedigendes Ende  
gefunden. Erlösung. Der Schmerz in seinem verloren geglaubten Herzen war gelindert und einem Gefühl gewichen, das sich nicht einmal in seinen Ansätzen mit Worten beschreiben ließ.


End file.
